yuri! on beauty and the beast
by alexandra-lucile
Summary: the summary is clear from the title, VICTUURI! yaoi, enjoy.


**Greetings everybody. This is my first story ever and I hope you find it well good enough.**

 **So Im a big fan of yuri! On ice and beauty and the beast and I read a lot of fanfictions and I though why not write one of my own so here it is. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on ice if I did victuuri will do more then just kissing, (if you can call it that)**

 **Warning: lemon, yaoi, boys love, men kissing each other, men fucking each other (I think you get it by now) don't like don't read** **.**

 **Summary:** An arrogant young prince (victor nikiforov) and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village boy (yuuri katsuki) enters the Beast's castle after he imprisons his father. With the help of his enchanted servants yuuri begins to draw the cold-hearted Beast out of his isolation.

 **Chapter 1: the beginning**

Once upon a time, in one of Russia darkest forests, where lives an selfish arrogant prince names victor with his castle servants, who was celebrating the charismas eve in a cold night.

" **Sire, me and the rest of the servants brought you this charismas gift , hoping that it will please your majesty, please enjoy** " otabek said, bowing deeply to the prince, who just looked at him, bored .

" **Whatever, just give it to me** " victor snapped and took the present from his savant hands cruelly. He tears the box impatiently and when he saw what inside he frowned angrily.

" **a book, how is this a proper gift for me, don't you know that I hate reading** " victor yells throwing the book across the room.

Otabek and Yuri (plisetsky) looked at each other worriedly, Just when otabek was about to answer there was a knock at the door. Victor growled " **now** ** _what!_** " he stood up from his throne and walked to the front door.

When he open the door, he found a old ugly looking beggar shivering from the bitter cold outside, victor frowned and cross his arms " **what the do you want you old lady**?".

" **would you let me stay in your castel for this night, as a shelter from the bitter cold? , in exchange I offer you this rose** " she said holding a beautiful red rose, but the prince just sneered at her.

" **I don't let strangers in my castel and I don't care if you die from this cold, so leave"**

" **please, im begging you, just for this night** "

Victor rolled his eyes, " **no means no, now get out of my sight** " just as he was about to go back in the castle, the old ugly lady turns into a beautiful enchantress (Sara crispino) and looked at him with disgust.

" **you are a selfish, arrogant young man, , you don't deserve what you have, and so I will take it from you, until you learn your lesson** " he try to appologise but she just wave him off and turned him into a hidous beast.

Victor star horrified at his self and then looked at her " **what have you done to me**!"

The enchantress star at him with a unreadable look and answer " **I just change your looks so it can match your icy heart, this spell will infect the castel and the servants too , you must love someone and be loved in return, all that by your 21 birthday or else you will stay like this forever"**

before he could say any thing she continue " **the last petal of this rose will fell when you turns 21, take good care of it, and this mirror will be your only way to the outside world, and remember, fail, and you will remain a beast for** ever" she vqnished qfter she sqid that.

the prince, now a beast fall to his knees and hug the rose and the mirror to his chest, and for the first time in his life, cry. knowing that he will stay like this forever.

who will ever love a beast?

 **So, here it is the first chapter, I will post the second soon, I know my writing sucks but I hope you bear with me! And sorry for the mistakes as you can see English is not my mother language. bye.**


End file.
